


"The Majestic Life of the Moose"- by Gabriel the archangel

by orphan_account



Series: Bunker Antics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker kiss, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mooses, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, david attenborough - Freeform, gabe is not very sneaky, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets up to all kinds of mischief in the bunker, this times no different... Or maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Majestic Life of the Moose"- by Gabriel the archangel

Since Gabriel showed up on the bunkers doorstep, sam has been bewildered by the fact Gabriel has hardly pranked any other members of team free will. To the point sam believes Gabriel’s either sick, planning something devastatingly dangerous and humiliating for sam, or being an asshole was just a trickster front. 

Sam is curled up in about 5 of blankets. He looks like a duvet mountain, or ‘blanket burrito’ as Gabe calls it. He has hardly any way of escaping all of the comforters unless he unwraps them in a certain way, but sam isn’t planning on getting up any time soon anyway because it’s his lazy day. Castiel and Dean are off hunting some damned shapeshifter, and so the hunters split angel babysitting duty instead of one of them killing themselves by the time the other got home. Sam was stuck with Gabriel.

He was getting very into the Latin book he was reading, when he heard a slight shuffle come from the other room. With a raised eyebrow, he searched for the whereabouts of the noise, but couldn’t pin it so he continued the old writings. And then he heard it again. But this time, it wasn’t a ruffle, it was a voice. It sounded strange, like it was coming from a set of speakers. It was the voice of a documentary host. “Here we have the matured moose in its natural habitat. Isn’t it astounding?”    
Sam sighed. Gabriel had conjured up a television and was watching national geographic. Of course. “I’ve never seen such a majestic creature so far into the states. Maybe it is a migration habit? Maybe they’re looking for a mate?”

When sam heard the last flirtatious tone of the sentence, he knew. “Gabe. where the hell are you?”

He pulled his biggest bitch face and searched around the room. The voice continued. “The moose has sensed us now, we must be cautious to not disturb it any further, or it will attack, stealing all of our well earned footage”   
That’s when sam saw it. At the other end of the long couch, sat a small video camera. It had been filming him the entire time. Sam let out a frustrated grunt and began tugging and searching between the sheets for an exit route. “He has spotted us! We must retreat or else he will destroy our equipment! An angered moose is nothing to be joked about!”

Gabriel had popped his head up from behind the couch and had begun bolting through the bunker. The angel warding spells had kept him from teleporting out, plus he was having too much fun watching sam get angry. Gabriel jumped onto the long table with ease in the dining hall and ran across it trying not to trip over any lamp or object that may have posed a threat to his efforts, and sam smirked while pushing his long legs across the floor. Gabriel thought having a height advantage would help him get away from sam. Eventually, and terrifyingly quickly, sam caught up to the arch angel, tackling him tactically to the ground so they didn’t get hurt. Gabriel hips were being straddled by Sam’s weight, his legs either side as sam crawled up to Gabriel’s face. His golden eyes were shut tight, and his arms were hoisted up above his head like that’d help him keep the video camera away from Sam’s long arms. 

Gabriel began to get red in the face, contrary to his angelic incomprehension toward emotions but continued to squirm and writhe, as sam reached for the camera and they were eye level, he leaned down and kissed Gabriel right on his lips. Gabriel didn’t shut his eyes at first, but his eyebrows shot up like two skyrockets. As he settled into the kiss though, the camera was ripped from his grasp and sam parted the kiss, and looked up at Gabriel with a devilish smirk. He stood up and threw the camera onto the ground, breaking it into a hundred pieces. “That’s for filming me.”

“What? smashing my camera or the kiss?"

Gabriel sat up, watching Sam’s ass as he walked back to his volcano like position inside the blankets. Sam looked at Gabriel for a split second and shrugged. This forced Gabe to grin like an idiot. And he looked down at the floor when he noted sam was blushing too. He walked carefully over to the hunter, and stood in front of the reading man. Without saying anything, sam grabbed the blankets up, and reefed gently on Gabriel’s hand, pulling him inside the den of warmth and comfort. 

For a while they sat in silence, Gabriel smelling the hunters musk in his lap, and sam pretending like he wasn’t kissing Gabriel’s hair after he turned each page then rested his chin on it. Everything was quiet until Gabriel whispered “sam?”

Sam smiled, kissing his golden, brownish locks again. “Yeah?”

Sam felt the heat of Gabriel’s cheeks again “I accidentally streamed the video to everyone in your contacts list on your phone with my powers… They saw us kiss.”


End file.
